


Fire and Ice

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Hogwarts Third Year, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Rare Pairings, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry was not expecting this to happen during his third year of Hogwarts. He wasn't even expecting to have somewhat of a relaxed year. But he couldn't help but be thankful that it was all because of the freezing temperatures in the third-year boys' dorm.I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful owners!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot written. This one is based on the trope for the Rare Pair Bingo Fest: Huddling for Warmth. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Fire and Ice**

Harry had never recalled a colder winter since the moment he started at Hogwarts. But that didn't change the fact that he was currently freezing in his dorm. The winter holidays had just barely begun. Both Hermione and Ron had elected to stay during the holidays. Though Harry wondered if that was more to do with the fact that they could visit Hogsmeade this year. A privilege set to students who were in their third year and above.

Thinking about it didn't make Harry feel any better. He knew that they weren't doing that on purpose, but it made him feel that they were sometimes. And then as the colder months started to seep in, the colder the dorms got.

Harry was almost glad that the holidays were starting because he had elected himself to sleep by the fire in the Common Room. It seemed to be the only reliable source of heat at the moment. And the warmth would slowly drift him off to sleep. It probably wasn't the best solution, but it was the only alternative at the moment.

Maybe that was why Harry was a little taken back when he caught Dean staring in the fire one night.

"Dean?" Harry was stunned.

The dark-skinned Gryffindor turned to look at him and gave a slight grin.

"Oh, hey Harry," he greeted.

Harry blinked at Dean for a few moments, "what are you doing down here?"

Dean shrugged, "same as you I'd imagine."

Harry gave an involuntarily shiver in reminder.

"Still cold," Dean asked and lifted up his blanket.

Harry just stared and stared. Was Dean really offering…offering what he was thinking? And then Harry's face started to go red by the thoughts going to his mind. He had to shake his head and walked closer and closer towards Dean.

Harry's pajamas were already paper thin, and it wasn't hard to feel a wind draft and not get cold. They had been one of Dudley's castaways from years ago. He hated wearing them, but it was the only clothing he had that was close enough to sleep wear. And he couldn't sleep in his Hogwarts attire, he had already tried that.

Dean let the blanket fall back over them as Harry huddled closer to the heat. Which was the body heat that Dean was providing him. He was almost embarrassed by the slight whine that escaped his lips. Trying to hide his face into the blanket and try to disappear.

Dean didn't laugh at him, if anything, he brought them even closer to each other. It served to make him go even redder because of the closeness. It almost felt like Dean was cuddling his body towards his. And dare say it, Harry was starting to enjoy it. He felt his own body start to relax against Dean's. And the warmth from his body and the fire was only aiding it. Harry let his head rest right under Dean's chin with his legs curled around the other Gryffindor's. Maybe it wasn't too much of a surprise that Harry fell asleep in that position.

The position was a bit uncomfortable to wake up in, because they were using limited space on the couch. Using Dean's body as a pillow helped ease a bit of the discomfort. But a couch was obviously going to be less comfortable than a bed.

Dean never made a complaint on how unbearable a couch must have been on him. And he let it happen again and again.

Harry didn't even try any form of a protest. Even in the form that Dean's back must be aching from that posture by now. Because he started to crave and expect it. To expect every night that Dean would be on one of the couches by the fire. And once he saw Harry, he would gesture him over and bathe the smaller Gryffindor in heat and comfort. Harry almost dreaded when the winter holidays would come to an end. As this behavior was bound to be noticed eventually.

Though Harry didn't know why he didn't expect the next thing that happened. Dean had kissed him. It wasn't on the forehead or cheek. But right on his lips.

At first, Harry didn't know how to respond to such an action. And then he kissed back. His lips were as warm as his body, if not more. And felt scorching hot on his own, but not enough to burn. It was a very pleasant feeling. One that he aimed to keep as long as he could.

"That okay?" Dean breathed.

Harry nodded, "more than okay."

And then he kissed him, it was nothing more than a peck. But it didn't hold any less passion that he had for the Gryffindor in front of him. Maybe it was a good thing that his dorm had gone freezing cold. It made him more aware of his feelings and of Dean's. Even despite all the seriousness of Sirius Black being after him. The only thoughts he had were centered on Dean. So, the thoughts about the mass murdered seemed minor compared to the boy in front of him.

And Harry found he didn't mind the freezing cold of the dorm when he had someone to share it with. The cold dulled as warmth spread to every inch of his body. He wasn't even sure when they had migrated from the couch to the bed. Though, Harry was happy to share his bed if he could keep this feeling. He wouldn't be surprised if Dean shared his thoughts on the matter.

And the topic was even slightly brought up one day. It wasn't put into so many words, but the meaning was implied. The words weren't really directly stated either. But maybe they didn't need to be.

"Could have used a warming charm," Dean whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry gently pecked Dean's lips before snuggling closer into Dean's warmth.

"Why would I need one, since I have you?"

Dean gave a gentle laugh, but he didn't disagree. And if he happened to drag Harry a little closer to his body. Well… neither he nor Harry said a word of complaint.


End file.
